Disk-shaped projectiles to which a rotation is imparted about a polar axis, i.e. an axis perpendicular to the plane of the disk and about which the disk is generally rotationally symmetrical, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,888.
Such projectiles are fired by a vehicle-mounted weapon having a magazine containing a number of such projectiles which receive their rotation about the polar axis by a rapidly running direct-current motor, the projectiles being brought into driving engagement therewith.
The rotation of the projectile about the polar axis is intended to stabilize the flight path of the projectile, i.e. to impart a generally flat and stable flight to the projectile between the weapon and the target.
One of the drawbacks with such systems is that there is always the danger that successive projectiles may encounter one another in the firing process.
Yet another disadvantage of the system of the patent is the requirement that the weapon be associated with a current source, e.g. that of the vehicle so that the weapon cannot be used in a hand-held manner by an infantry soldier.
When a plurality of weapons for firing such projectiles is provided upon a common vehicle, as is described in this patent, moreover, it is possible to saturate a target area with the disk-shaped projectiles but, when this target area is relatively close, one must reckon with the possibility that fragments of the projectiles or of the target will affect the firing station. This has made such systems less versatile than desired.
In practice it has been found that such weapons systems are not as desirable as might otherwise be expected against small-surface objects, for example armored vehicles such as tanks. Because of the relatively short distance which can be covered with projectiles of the type described, the disclosed weapons system has been found to be of limited utility. Thus it is desirable to provide a weapons system using disk-shaped projectiles which can be used by an individual in the field without dependence upon an energy source and who, in turn, would not be endangered by the use of the weapons system.